Goomba gigante
El Goomba gigante (Giant Goomba en inglés; ''デカクリボー Dekakuribō'' en japonés) es un enemigo con la apariencia de un Goomba de gran tamaño que tiene más vida que uno normal. En el juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl es común verlos como parte del emisario subespacial; en ocasiones es un requisito derrotarlos para seguir avanzando por la aventura. Debido a su enorme tamaño, su poder también se ve incrementado siendo que sus ataques dañan de manera más peligrosa al personaje. No obstante, son enemigos relativamente simples al no tener más de un ataque. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS aparecen como enemigos en el modo Smashventura siendo enemigos que no aparecen tanto. Etimología La palabra Goomba, viene del húngaro "goomba" cuyo significado es seta (hongo o champiñón), esto explica su forma de hongo. En el manual original de Super Mario Bros. se explica que estos enemigos son traidores del Reino Champiñón. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Su forma corporal es igual a la de los Goombas normales solo que, como se mencionó antes, estos son más grandes en todos sus aspectos, así mismo dan pasos más grandes pero son un poco más lentos. Mientras no vean al personaje se encuentran caminando de lado similar a un cangrejo, mientras mueven un poco sus fauces. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goomba gigante :Como su nombre indica, es un Goomba de tamaño enorme. En Super Mario 64, las patadas y puñetazos eran inútiles contra esta mole. La única forma de detenerlo era la común a todos los Goombas: saltar encima de él. En New Super Mario Bros. hay un Goomba colosal que aparece como jefe del cuarto mundo, pero se trata de un Mega Goomba, no de un Goomba gigante. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Giant Goomba :A giant-sized Goomba, as the name suggests. In Super Mario 64, punching and kicking had no effect on this brute. It could be stopped like normal Goombas- by jumping on it from above. A colossal Goomba appeared as the boss of world four in New Super Mario Bros., but that's a Mega Goomba, not a Giant Goomba. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Los Goomba gigantes toman el rol de enemigos en el modo exclusivo de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. No es excesivamente poderoso pero su embestida puede noquear en porcentajes moderados. Puede ser eliminado a base de golpes, aunque es más fácil saltando tres veces sobre su cabeza. En la versión de Wii U solo aparece como trofeo. Ataques Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Español right|90px :Goomba gigante :Es un goomba, ¡solo que mas grande! Y como cualquier goomba, lo peor que puede hacer es correr hacia ti. Por desgracia, dado a su tamaño, eso supone un gran riesgo, porque puede lanzarte por los aires. Es un enemigo muy resistente, pero puedes hacerle mucho daño solo con pisotearlo. ¡Viva! Inglés :Giant Goomba :It's a Goomba, only bigger! And much like normal Goombas, the worst they'll do is run at you. Unfortunately, give their size, that actually puts you in a lot of danger. They can also stamp to knock you off your feet. They have a lot of health, but you can do major damage quickly just by stomping on them. Huzzah! En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|100px :Goomba gigante :Estos goombas gigantes impresionan bastante. Algunos te proporcionarán una moneda si saltas sobre ellos, mientras que otros se convertirán en varios goombas más pequeños. Suele ser más fuertes que los goombas normales, pero basta con saltar varias veces sobre ellos para vencerlos. Hay una especie más grande, el goomba megairisado... ¡Como brilla!. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) Inglés :Giant Goomba :These giant-sized Goombas make quite an impression. Some will net you a coin when you jump on them, and others will split up into smaller Goombas. They're often much stronger than normal Goombas, but jumping on them a few times usually does the trick. There's also an even bigger one out there: the Megasparkle Goomba. He's so shiny! :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes